bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Кёка Изуми
Изуми Кёка (泉 鏡花, Izumi Kyōka) — бывшая наемница портовой мафии. Несмотря на юный возраст, отличается пугающим профессионализмом. При этом ей присущи и детские черты характера. Личность Личность Кёки кукольная. Она не эмоциональна и безжалостна при выполнении задания. После знакомства с Ацуши Изуми стала более реальной, похожей на девочку-подростка. Она легко влюбилась во все мелочи. Подобно Ацуши, она считает, что стоит очень мало и что заслуживает смерти за свои преступления. Хотя в отличие от Ацуши, когда она присоединяется к " Вооруженному Детективному Агентству", Кёка не зацикливается на своих ошибках. Она сильна духом и даже заявляет, что она хочет доказать Акутагаве то, что она не просто убийца. Кёка сильно ухаживает за Ацуши. Девушка делит комнату с ним и волнуется, когда он в опасности. Кёка Изуми рядом с Атсуши большую часть времени. Предположительно имеет к Ацуши Накаджиме романтические чувства. Внешность Kyouka девочка невысокого роста, с темно-синими / черными волосами, связанными в два низких хвоста с белыми цветами. До встречи с Ацуши ее глаза были темными, но когда она вступает в "Вооруженное детективное агенство" ее глаза становятся более светлыми, голубыми. Она всегда одета в красное кимоно с рисунком, изображающим цветы, и желтой лентой обвязанной вокруг талии. Кёка носит длинные белые носки и сандали; На телефоне девушки есть брелок крошечного белого кролика, ее любимого животного. Прошлое It is mentioned on Chapter 18 by Kouyou that, before being an orphan, she supposedly lived happily with her parents. But ultimately, it was the Demon itself who killed them. It is revealed in Chapter 43 that Kyouka's parents had a much darker background than previously thought. Her father, after resigning from being a government agent, become a freelancer who worked for the assassinations of several important people. Her mother was, like her, an assassin who wielded the slaughtering ability Demon Snow. One night, while Kyouka was out playing, several assassins came to try and kill both her mother and father. While all the assassins were quickly killed by the pair, an unknown ability user who could use body manipulation through blood took control of first Kyouka's father and used him to try and kill the young Kyouka. While Kyouka's mother had cut him down with Demon Snow before he could harm Kyouka, soon her mother was put under manipulation as well. Before her death, Kyouka's mother transferred her ability Demon Snow to Kyouka in order to protect her, using a technique she had learned from an ability user who could manipulate shadows. However, due to the suddenness of the attack, the transfer of the ability was not perfect and so Kyouka's cell phone, given to her by her mother days before her death, became an intermediary for control of the ability. Since then, the Port Mafia took her, and she served under Kouyou Ozaki as her protegee. Сюжет Kyouka first appeared at episode 5, where it appears that she was waiting for someone. Soon after, she approached the person she found, who turned out to be Dazai and kidnapped him using her ability. Afterwards, when Atsushi was out shopping with Yosano, they passed by each other although not giving more than a glance before continuing on their way. Later on, on the train attacked by Motojirou Kajii, she encountered Atsushi again but this time, attacked him on the orders to protect the bomb that was set to go off and blow up the entire train. After injuring Atsushi severely, she was overpowered and under pressure, revealed that the bomb was on her person, set to go off if any attempt in disarming or removing the bomb was made. Despite this, she provided him with the remote detonator that supposedly allowed the defusal of the bomb but instead it set the timer on the bomb to detonate in a few seconds. Having a change of heart at the end, she decided to jump off the train and sacrifice herself in order to not cause any more damage. Atsushi then saved her by forcefully ripping the bomb off her body and protected her from the blast while falling into the river below. He then brought her back to the agency where she later recovered. Furthermore, after Atsushi saved her life and the Agency didn't know what to do with Kyouka, Atsushi decided to ask Kyouka out on a "date" to spend some time, to which she agreed. In episode 11, Kyouka was fully accepted and recognized as a part of the Agency by Yukichi Fukuzawa after telling him and to everyone her main goal, to prove Ryunosuke Akutagawa wrong. In the last episode of season 1 she was also assigned to be Atsushi's roommate and go under full care from him. Способности Способность Кёки, Демонический снег (夜叉白雪, Yasha Shirayuki?), allows her to materialize a sword-wielding phantom, known as''Demon Snow'', which only follows orders coming from a mobile phone she always carries on her person. It appears that it only listens to orders from another person on the other line and does not comply to Kyouka's own wishes. Though after joining the Armed Detective Company this problem was fixed by Fukuzawa Yukichi which enables her to control her own ability and use it normally. In reality Kyouka is not the original wielder of Demon Snow, but instead her mother was. In order to protect Kyouka, in her last moments Kyouka's mother transferred her ability Demon Snow to Kyouka -- but because of the suddenness at the time, control of the demon was transferred to Kyouka's cell phone instead of Kyouka herself. Прочее * В реальной жизни Кёко Изуми был мужчиной, чье настоящее имя было Котаро Изуми (泉 鏡太郎). * В реальной жизни, Кёко Изуми был наставником Коё Одзаки и восхищался им на протяжении всей своей жизни, его литературная карьера связана с Коё. * Девушка разделяет одну комнату в общежитии вместе с Ацуши, как показали в манге. * Заботиться о Ацуши Накаджиме, очень сильно беспокоится о нем. Когда Ацуши угрожает опасность, Кёка Изуми помогает ему. Иногда складывается ощущение, что Кёка влюбленна в него, или же имеет чувство уважения. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Портовой Мафии Категория:Члены Вооруженного Детективного Агентства Категория:Владельцы Способности